Duck, Duck, Goose! Inuyasha Style
by Shanna
Summary: The every day events in the lives of the young group of friends, arch enemies, relatives, and crushes.
1. Ch 0: The Setting

Duck, Duck, Goose.  
  
(Inuyasha style)  
  
  
  
The many every day events in the lives of a small group of 6 year old friends that include:  
  
Grabbing inappropriate places(groping) Hitting Extreme pan hitting Yelling Blushing Bored expression And the question of anything that is alive is female and even remotely resembles an attractive human girl bearing a certain monks children (some things never change)  
  
Author note: * I'm a big fan of Kagome + Sessie stories so im you see any please send me an email * I'm HUGE fan of e-mail and I love the support that I get from some people. So, if u have any advice for me about my story any ideas about some new stories or just wanna have an obsessed anime fan chat send me an e- mail. * This is my first fanfic. GO ME! *^.~* * My e-mail address is DarkSunshine21@hotmail.com  
  
Part 1: the setting  
  
Near Kagome's house there are some woods, In the woods the clearing there are some friends, That played as many games as they could. Be it spring summer winter or fall, These children never seemed to tire at all.  
  
Seven of them there were, All of them friends... Kinda, sorta, maybe ...  
  
Seven of them there were All of the Acquaintances. And this is there story ummm for sure? Lure? Cure? Bur? O.o;;;  
  
The currant status of this group:  
  
Miroku- (Age-8) The molesting monk. Who seeming to have been born a pervert and as far as we know is still one today.  
  
Sango- (Age-7) A girl who Miroku seems to take a special liking in groping probably because Inuyasha nearly murders him when he tries anything with Kagome.  
  
Kagome- (Age-7) A girl who Inuyasha seems to be very protective of like she is his sister or is it something more.. (Holds a secret desire to touch Inuyasha's ears and cuddle Shessie's tail.  
  
Inuyasha- (Age-8) The boy with an attitude. He tends to act like a jerk and be rude when embarrassed. Is very aggressive and is half dog demon. (with very fluffy cute adorable white ears on his head that almost every one wants to touch)  
  
Shessie/Fluffy- (Age-9) A full dog demon half brother to Inuyasha and is famous for his 'I don't care' 'Do I look like I care?' and 'I'm bored' expressions. (has a very fluffy white cuddly tail that he wears over his shoulder because its long.)  
  
Shippo- (Age-5) A young fox demon who thinks of Kagome as his mother. Has a habit of pissing off Inuyasha.  
  
Kouga- (Age-9) A wolf demon with bad hearing when it comes to things having to do with Kagome. Refers to Kagome as his woman even though it has been said several times that she is not his woman. (woman? There only between the ages of 5 and 9 hear. Gezzz)  
  
Ok, that's all im gonna put in this section. Awww poor you. I already have chapters 1 and 2 on paper and all they need is to be typed up and edited. But, before I do that I need at least 2 reviews and/or emails saying whether or not you think I should continue writing this. If you think it's a bad idea please tell me so I don't have to waste my time typing up and writing these stories. I also would appreciate any advice or ideas about my first fanfic. See you in the next chapter (hopefully) 


	2. Ch 1: Miroku's It!

Chapter 1: Miroku's it!  
  
  
  
8 year old Miroku ran around the circle made by his friends Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Shippio, Shesso(fluffy), and Kouga.  
  
"Duck, Duck, Duck, Duck, Duck," Miroku called out while tapping some one on the head each time he said duck.  
  
"GOOSE!!" he called out as he pinched Sango on the butt.  
  
"OUCH!!!" Sango cried out as she jumped up with an expression that held more annoyance than pain.  
  
"Miroku you Hentai!" Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippio all shouted out at the same time.  
  
Fluffy/Shesso just sat there with his usual bored expression on his face and Kouga just raised one of his eye brows at the scene before him. Miroku calmly sat down in Sango's spot and shrugged innocently (Miroku? Innocent? Yah right.) as Sango glared at him.  
  
"Duck, Duck, Duck, Duck, GOOSE!" She yelled as a pan suddenly appeared in her hand and she hit Miroku with it.  
  
Kagome watched the entire scene and sighed as she rubbed the spot on her head where Sango had 'tapped' her. She glanced at the unconscious form of Miroku on the other side of the circle as Sango stood over him with a triumphant grin on her face. She heard Inuyasha mumble something about 'knowing that was coming'  
  
"Ummm, Sango?" Kagome said.  
  
"What?" She replied.  
  
"Maybe you should go around the circle again or tag Miroku and drag him to the middle of the circle and I will be it. So you can get some ummm rest from hitting Miroku so hard?" asked Kagome who was actually thinking 'So you can calm down before you knock some one else unconscious with that very scary looking pan'  
  
Yay! My first real chapter is up! Mwahahahahaaha! Plezzzz R&R! 


	3. Ch 2: Kagome's It!

Ch 2: Kagome's It!  
  
Author's Note: Yay! It tis' the next chapter! Lolz. I'm having way to much fun writing this. With my comfy couch and blanket, my dads laptop and my favorite radio station playing! (Hot 99.5 Yay!)  
  
~~~~~~~~*^.~*~~~~~~~~  
  
"Duck, Duck, Duck, Duck, Goose! Kagome cried as she tapped Sessho on the head.  
  
"You insolent wench!" cried Jaken. "How dare you even think about touching a hair on my lords head!"  
  
"Calm Jaken it's just a game." said Sessho as he smoothed down his hair and brushed it with his nails. (Ooooo, Sessho's Vain)  
  
"But, My Lord!!!" Jaken cried out.  
  
Sessho just gave him one of his infamous looks and Jaken, of course shut up.  
  
While this conversation had been going on Kagome's been running around the circle so you must be thinking 'O, yay! Kagome didn't get tagged right?' Well, sorry but right before she got to Sessho's spot Jaken's staff of heads suddenly appeared in front of her causing her to scream and fall over backwards. Sessho just calmly walked around the circle and tagged her.  
  
Results of this scene:  
  
Inuyasha: Fell over laughing and pointing at Kagome.  
  
Miroku: To busy trying to grab Sango's butt to notice anything.  
  
Sango: To busy hitting a certain monk with a certain pan to notice anything.  
  
Shippio: Mumbled something about 'that being unfair'  
  
Kouga: Walked up to Kagome and asked "My love! How, dare he scare you! I shall defend your honor!" and got the quick response out of every one telling him to sit down except for Inuyasha who growled at him and looked like he was about to kill something. (Most likely Kouga)  
  
"I should know better by now not to tag a demon" mumbled Kagome with one of these ----- -.-; looks on her face.  
  
"I guess I'm it again?" she asked.  
  
"You know, Kagome if you agreed to have my children I would be 'it' for you." Miroku stated calmly and quickly received 5 hits with 5 pans that suddenly appeared out of no where in 5 hands.  
  
"Miroku! I'm to young to have children" stated Kagome.  
  
"So does that mean you will have my children when your old enough?" Miroku said excitedly and got knocked out again by Sango.  
  
Kagome fell over with one of those 'I cant believe you just said that' looks on her face.  
  
~~~~~~~*^.^*~~~~~~~  
  
Mwahahahahaha! Miroku's down again lolz! Ok I have homework now so sorry but this will probably be my last update for a couple of days unless I go on a writing spree again. hehehehe. *^.~* (*R&R*) 


End file.
